cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Sanchez
Mario Sanchez is a CAW wrestler who wrestles under his real name, is currently signed to the CAW promotion YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment), WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), OWF (Online Federation Wrestling) and CWF (Caw Wrestling Federation). He is the brother of AJ Reyes. YCW (2012-present) Beginning, YCW Champion and Various feuds Mario created YCW in Janaury of 2012. He debuted in the first YCW CPV Royal Rumble 2012 in a winning effort over American Thunder and became for first time ever YCW Champion. At Elimination Chamber, Mario successfully defended the title against Crulex, Jason Daniel, Young Love, Chris Jericho and The Giant but thanks an interference by the YWE's Superstar Phenom. At WrestleMania, Mario sucessfully defended the title against American Thunder and Antho. After the match, Mario was attacked by The X Team (Raider X, Bison, Roberto Gonsalez and Rob X), but was saved by The Franchise Player. PASW (2012-present) Debut, ECW Champion and various feuds Mario made his PASW debut under his real name at Elimination Chamber 2012, in a Tables match for the ECW Championship in a losing effort against Austin Sopp. At WrestleMania 2012, Mario Sánchez defeated Austin Sopp in a TLC match to become a champion. One month later, at Backlash he lost the title against Rob Van Dam in Fatal-4 Way Extreme Rules match in which also competed Adrian Destiny and Austin Sopp, had is rematch for the title on This is ECW! 14 but they failed to capture the belt and sufred an injury.He made his return on the second episode of PASW Wrestling on YouTube and form part of Team International and competed in a Fatal 4 Way Battle Royal but was won by Road Rocker. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #3 he participed in a tag team match alongside DH Smith in a losing effort against William Regal and Rodríguez. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #4: Special ECW Style! Mario Sánchezhe snapped his losing streak by deafeating Austin Sopp in a Ladder match and became No.1 Contender for the ECW Championship. In PASW Wrestling on YouTube #5, Mario was about to compete, but was attacked by Sopp, The Hart Dungeon, and Young Blood. He would then form a tag team with Justin Gavin. At The Bash, he and Justin Gavin would challenge The Hart Dungeon and Young Blood in a Handicap match in a losing effort. At PASW Wrestling on YouTube #6 he and Gavin were defeated by Young Blood and Jake Tyler Hart, the next week he lost against Alpha and missed the opportunity for the ECW Championship thanks by Young Blood appeared with a steelchair. At World War 3 Mario competed in the Royal Rumble match with the entry #4 but failed to win after being eliminated by Brian Dogg Thunder. At WarMania II (2012), Mario defeated Young Blood in a Extreme Rules match and and ended his losing streak. At Hell In A Cell, Mario was faced with Rob Van Dam in Parking Lot Brawl match for the Hardcore Championship but they failed to capture the belt. Return Mario Sanchez made a surprise return as the final participant of the World War Rumble match, winning the match, and the traditional WarMania title shot, by last eliminating Jake Tyler Hart. He is set to face in a dream match versus "The Show" Adrian Destiny for the PASW Undisputed Championship at WarMania III. ELW (2012-present) Debut and feud with Corporation-X It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contratc with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Mario made his ELW debut at Extreme Rules in a Scramble match to crown the first ever ELW Champion, but lost to the winner the UWA's Superstar The Franchise Player. At The Bash, Mario was faced with The Franchise Player for the ECW Championship but the match ended in a Draw due an interference of Bison and BH 3 Tearz, later that night teamed with Jason Howard and Harry Pewter but were defeated by Corporation-X and BH 3 Tearz. On the second episode of RAW Danger Zone, Mario teamed with The Franchise Player to defeat the Corporation-X to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions. Later the belts were returned to the WWE. YWE (2013-present) Debut and teaming with Phenom It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). Mario Sánchez made his YWE debut at WrestleMania 4 by saving Phenom from a post-match assault by Grimez. In his debut match, Mario teamed up with his friend Phenom defeating Grimez and Dynamite at RAW Supershow 1000. Later Mario was drafted to RAW at SmackDown. At Over the Limit in his YWEs CPV debut, he faced Grimez in winning effort via Count-Out. He was an entrant in the 2013 YWE King Of The Ring Tournament, but lost in the first round against Crazyone. At Money In The Bank, Mario teamed with Phenom to defeat Bro Code to became the new Tag Team Champions. At Summerslam, Mario teaming Azrael and Jay Samoa representing Smackdown defeating Team RAW (DJ Hero, Dark Shark and Kid Wild). At Night of Champions, Phenom & Mario retained their titles against the Dark Angels (Rick and Azrael). YUW (2013-present) Debut It was reported that Mario Sánchez had signed a contract with the promotion YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling). Mario Sanchez made his YUW debut at RAW Post WrestleMania Special in a singles match against Doctor Z, but the match ended in a no contest due an interferance by Nitro only to attack Doctor Z but Mario made the save and gave Doctor Z's hand sign of respect. At Extreme Rules in a backstage segment, Mario challenges Nathan Withers in a singles match at One Night Only. At One Night Only, Mario faced to Nathan Withers in a losing effort. He competed in the Money in the Bank ladder match but lost to Viper. At Summerslam, he teamed up with Amazing Troy and B. Rob defeating Nitro, The Wingman and Nitro, during the match Mario was attacked by The Wingman with a chair. WCA (2013-present) Debut, Various feuds and pursuit for the gold (Season 1) It was reported that Mario Sánchez had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). Mario Sanchez made his WCA debut at Capital Punishment: Extreme Rules announcing that he would be the special guest referee for the WCA Championship match between Omega and Raider X. At the CPV, Mario counted the pinfall which made Omega to retain the WCA Championship, Mario reuse make the pinfall of Raider X and make him a You Got Served. At Heavy Metal, Mario defeated Raider X in a Hell In A Cell match in his in-ring debut match. At Hell In Georgia, Mario lost to Black in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the WCA Championship beetwen the match Raider X make an interference an attack Mario. At Summerslam, Mario defeated Raider X in a Ambulance Match. At Night Of Champions, Mario revealed that Raider X as his mystery partner to fought for the WCA Tag Team Championships against DJ and AJ, but failed to get the belts. At Vengeance, he and Raider X fough against Savior and Deadman but the match endend in a no contest due an interferance by John and Jeff. At Survivor Series, competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal match to determine the #1 contender for the WCA Championship at Versus, being the last eliminated in a contest won by TJL. At Versus, teaming up with ED Master and Antho represent YCW to defeated Raider X, King and Mark Morton who represent WCA in a Brawl Inagural match. Mario was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. He was placed on the ballot of Rebellion for the World Heavyweight Championship; he was not voted in the match. At WrestleMania 1, Mario would go on to defeat Raider X for the World Heavyweight Championship. After the match, attacked by The Undertaker. Face of WCA and World Heavyweight Champion (Season 2) Later, Mario was drafted to Velocity with the World Heavyweight Championship. At Judgment Day, Mario sucefully retained his title against Raider X and Psycho Killer. At Crash 2, Mario would defend the title against Kid Wild in a winning effort. At Money In The Bank, Mario teamed up with Kid Wild to defeat Steve Fire and Hardcore Matt in a winning effort. At Hell In Georgia, Mario lost the World Heavyweight Championship against Kid Wild due an interferance of The Undertaker. OWF (2013-present) Debut Mario Sanchez signed a contract with OWF (Online Wrestling Federation) after OCW's demise. Mario made his OWF debut on the first episode of OWF Superstars in a dream match versus "The Icon" DJ Hero in a losing effort. XYZ (2013-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with XYZ. He will make his debut at Money In The Bank and will face Cosmic in the Money in the Bank tournament. PWF (2013-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with PWF (Platinum Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. CWF (2013-present) It was reported that Mario Sanchez had signed a contract with CWF (Caw Wrestling Federation). When he will debut is unknown. Championship History and Other Accomplishments YCW: *YCW Champion - 1x (Current) PASW: *ECW Champion - 1x *World War III's War Game Battle Royal Winner in 2013 WCA: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *'Longest' Reigning World Heavyweight Championship in WCA History YWE: *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with Phenom (Current) WWE: *WWE Champion - 1x *WWE Tag Team Champion - 1x, with The Franchise Player as Franchise Nation In Wrestling *You Got Served/F-U (as a tribute to The Franchise Player) *STF *The 619 (as a tribute to Rey Mysterio) *Five Knuckle Shuffle *Frog Splash *Throwback *West Coast Pop (used sporadically) *Word Life Elbow Drop *Superkick *Shoulder Block *Hurricanrana *Dropkick *Over Casttle *Diving Crossbody *Running Bulldog *Clothesline *Running Enzugiri *Armbar *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Suplex variations Entrance Music Theme Song: "Anxiety" - Black Eyed Peas ft. Papa Roach (2012-present) Category:Unoriginal CAWs